


Memory Loss

by MuteHero86



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in an unknown house with a masked man. You have no idea where you are or even who you are. Will you obtain your memory? Will you escape? (Lemon) (Ravio x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Loss

You've been warned.

You find yourself waking up in a small room that had tables and assorted weapons upon them. A pounding pain starts up in your head. Looking down you realize you were on a bed with white sheets and a white pillow. You move your hair out of your face though because of your (h/l) hair it fell back again. The room wasn't even close to being familiar. Your memory was gone at the moment and you couldn't remember a thing. Sighing you sit up with the blankets around you, holding your head in one of your hands. The pain was as if you hit your head against something hard. Your head hangs against the same hand, until you hear a voice.

"Good morning, beautiful," the high, comical (yet silky smooth) voice made you jump and looking up you find someone in a purple robe. The robe went down a little bit past the person's knees. Under the robe you could see black legging-like pants, and on top of them on their feet were brown boots. Around the person's waist was a brown belt like material. In the middle of the belt was an emerald, or green rupee. It was hard to tell because your vision was a little blurred, from the probable injury. The person in front of you also had a scarf that changed from black to navy blue. They had a hood over their head that had egyptian like eyes with bunny ears. To add to the bunny ears it also had two buck/rabbit teeth on the front of it in the middle. Their face wasn't visible to you, all you could see were a few black strands sticking out as well as their tan chin. You think about how weird this person's attire is. Slowly they walk to you bending down and moving the hair out of your face. Nearing your ear they whisper, "You're mine now, beautiful." You shiver from the hot breath on your ear. You can now identify the hooded figure as male. His voice was smooth, so smooth. He backs away a puts a hand out in front of him, offering you up.

After his words you were hesitant on whether or not you should take the hand. Could you even trust him? Slowly you decide to, putting your hand out as well. Strongly he pulls you towards him with a swift movement and you find your chest against his. You feel the rise and fall of his chest and you look up. He was a bit taller than you, seeing how your face only goes up to his chest. You could see his neck and chin while you were looking up at him. Squinting you can see his mouth as well as it formed into a smirk.

"Who are you and where am I?" You demand from the mystery man. He laughs at your questions and pulls you into in front of him, his hands on your wrists. Your arms were supported up by his hands and they stayed in front of you, a little below your chin. In order to be eye level with you he bends his back. Slowly he puts his hood back with one hand and smiles at you. "Honestly, I could ask you the same question. Why are you around Mr. Hero's house? It's quite suspicious given the situation. Monsters roaming about, the pouring rain? What made you think it was safe to go out?"

You expected him to yell or be rude but his voice was filled with concern instead, but his voice was also sly. 'Was this a trick? First he calls me his and then he starts acting like he cares.' Your thoughts swirled in your head as you look into his eyes. His eyes, a magnificent emerald. His hair was a dark navy, nearly black. You blush a little at his looks, as you wouldn't have expected him to be so gorgeous; seeing how he was hiding it at first. You explored his face more, his nose being small and round. His skin was a dark tan and his lips a bit lighter than his skin. The eyebrows above his green eyes were thick but with a nice shape. Blushing again you realize you were staring and he notices too beginning to smirk. Looking away you finally tell him your answer, "I-I don't remember.. I wish I could tell you but I don't remember anything. I don't remember anything up until I just woke up.."

He tilts his head at your answer, confused. Releasing your arms he pressed his under wrist against your forehead, checking for a fever. Cringing at the touch, you let out a gasp. Where he had touched was were your head was throbbing in pain, in fact your whole had felt like it was throbbing in pain. Apologizing he puts his chin on his hand, appearing to be deep in thought. Turning around he walks towards a table. You sit back down on the bed in the same spot as before, at the edge with your feet flat on the ground.

All the tables had cloth resting on them and they were long enough to reach the ground. The raven haired kneeled and pulled something out from underneath the table. A box. Opening it he rummages around and nods to himself. He walked back to you and set the box on the bed next to you. "W-what are you doing?" you whisper as he crawls onto the bed behind you sitting cross legged. "Checking for wounds of course, duh!" While saying so he moves your hair around looking for any head wounds. Finally after a few minutes he stops and opens a bottle of liquid. He took a cloth, pouring the liquid onto it; doing so by tipping the bottle over and then putting it up right again. "It appears you have an injury on your head, it would easily explain your lack of memories as well as the pain you are feeling. It might sting a little but that just means its working, alright? My name is Ravio, by the way!"

All you did was nod, he seemed to know well enough what he was doing. You felt the cold cloth touch your scalp, and then a burning sensation followed. Letting out a small yelp you cover your mouth quickly afterwards. A giggle came from Ravio afterwards and you groan at him laughing. Either he was a doctor or he did this quite a lot. Maybe he gets people stopping here all the time. This did appear to be a shop, as weapons were found on all the tables. After Ravio applied the medicine he wrapped your head with bandages. He was only able to do so because the wound was located at the back of your head rather than on an inconvenient place like the top. You could feel him now just playing and toying with your hair. The hair was twirled through fingers and was curled and uncurled. You close your eyes and relax at the soft touch of his hands. After a few minutes he pulls away, gathering up the supplies and putting them back in the box. Getting up again he walks back over to the same table, placing the box back in its rightful spot. Your eyes followed his every move, still not fully trusting him. He seemed nice but you still remember his first words. You watched as he left the room, walking into a hallway. Slowly you tried to stand up but doing so felt nearly impossible. Your head felt heavy and it felt like the room was spinning. Falling back down onto the bed you sigh, your arms flopping down stretched out. Not only did your head feel heavy but so did your eyes. While still laying with your feet on the floor and your body half on the bed, you put the pillow under your aching head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~time skip~~

You begin to gain your thoughts and consciousness back as you groaned rubbing your head. A soft voice was heard saying, "Oh, you're awake again. Good morning beautiful!" First you were confused on who this was and where you were but as you opened your eyes and they adjusted to the light, you remember. You laid there and groaned softly to Ravio's reply, not really feeling in the mood to talk. You thought about never getting up until you felt your pants being pulled, and with one swift move they were off. Jolting up you shout at him, "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" and place your hands on the bottom of your shirt, trying to pull it to cover your nether regions. You blushed vigorously as he looked at you, right in front of your feet, as if he didn't just completely strip you of pants. He tilted his head in confusion just as he had before and turned around to pick up something. Ravio faced you again, holding up a different pair of pants in front of his face, "I was just giving you clean clothes..," was said softly as he moved them to the right side of his face.

Snatching them out of his hand you tell him frustrated, "I can dress myself you know.." You began to put your legs into the legs of the pants. Crossing your arms you pout at the thought of him feeling that he could just simply undress you. Sighing you put your head in your hands, 'when will I remember who I am?,' you think to yourself. You felt the bed move as Ravio joined you to your left. You tried to just ignore him but he scooted very close to you. His breath was felt against your pointed ear and you shiver once again, the blankets had not been wrapped around you. Seconds later you feel wetness as he licks the lobe of your ear. Still you try to just ignore him, though soon you'd fail.

Ravio closed the small gap between you two on the bed. He began to nip at your neck a little, his hand slowly landing on your right thigh. You look at his hand as he gave it a little squeeze, making you blush harder than you ever thought you could. Ravio sees your newly lit up face and smirks while laughing at you in victory of making you blush. Slowly he pulled away from you and you looked the complete different direction from him. You tried thinking about your past but failed to come up with anything. Looking around the room you think of the beginning letters of words and parts of words to see if anything clicked. Although while thinking you were interrupted once again by Ravio. This time he grabbed your face by your chin so you would face him. Before you could say anything he started leaning in, his lips hovering over yours. Ravio wasn't the only thing to interrupt; a bang was heard outside of the house. Ravio frantically got up and pulled you to your feet. You started stumbling and mumbling, "Ravio what ar-" but he pressed his finger from his lips to yours shushing you. He leads you to one of the tables and lifts up the skirt motioning you to crawl under. Looking between Ravio and the table you give him a confused and angry look but before you could say something again he pushes you roughly, forcing you to fall into the underneath of the table. Letting go of the cloth the light fades out and you're left in the darkness of the table.

The door to the shop opens with a creak and you hear footsteps coming in, onto the wooden floor. You shake a little not knowing what could happen. You hear Ravio shout out, "Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" His words were followed by another soft voice. The voice was so quiet you could hardly hear them say hi back to Ravio. You heard the footsteps pick up, walk towards your direction. They stop, inches away from you. "How can I help you, Mr. Hero?" Ravio says to the other being. Ravio's lighter footsteps were heard following after his question. Again the footsteps stop before you. "I just need my bandages fixed up and a nap, then I'll be ready to go again!" The other person said, followed by a long yawn. The heavier footsteps descended away from the table. Ravio's were heard so close again you thought he was on top of you. As you imagined he would, Ravio lifted up the skirt and pulled out the same box as before, putting his finger to his lips again, signaling to stay quiet. It was odd of him to hide you from one of his customers, but you quietly thought thinking about. Instead, you took this time to try to think about your memory again. To no prevail you quietly laid down on the floor, closing your eyes. Maybe your dreams will tell you something?

~~A Nap Later~~

Once again you wake up on the bed facing the wall. You stretch a little and sit up. Looking to your left, the wall was on your right, you see Ravio and a doctor. The doctor was as tall as Ravio, if not- taller. His skin was a very pale white but his hair was the darkest black. His top layer of clothes were a simple, doctor like over coat. The coat was white in color, a little brighter than his skin. You decide that Ravio had have gotten this pale male while you were sleeping. You vaguely remembered falling asleep but as you notice nothing seems out of place so you don't mind. Ravio greeted you with his usual, "Good morning beautiful," but this time he added on; introducing the doctor, "This is Dr. Dark, I had seen him passing by and decided that it would be a good thing to check out your wound and memory loss with such a lucky opportunity laid out in front of me." Ravio started out smiling, though his face had been hooded again, and his smiled had faded as the sentence finished. The doctor stepped closer to you, taking your hand in his. He brought it to his face, gently kissing. Pulling away he gently rubs his thumb on your hand in a comforting way, "I do apologize ma'am, but I'm afraid you have damaged a part of your brain while receiving your wound. This explains why you do not have your memory. Though it isn't possible to determine how well you will remember things now, your memory is unable to be obtained. Again, I do apologize for this.. Unfortunate event, albeit, your wound is beginning to heal just fine." He drops your hand, offering a weak smile to you.

You were in shock, disbelief, how could this be happening? You will never remember your life up until now ever again. This was all happening so soon and tears began to form at the corner of your eyes and you put your head in your hands, leaning over and laying against your knees. Footsteps were heard as Ravio pulled out a rupee to pay him, cringing at the rupee no longer his. The door closed as the doctor left. Ravio sighed sitting down next to you. "I'm sorry that this has happened. Maybe you'll remember some day though, he did not actually look at the inside of the injury," as he was saying this he shook your shoulder a little, trying to get you to sit up or cheer up. You pull your arm away wanting to be alone but Ravio didn't approve of your need. Struggling he pulled you onto his lap and held you in his arms. You buried your face in his chest, wrapping your arms around him. You squeezed him tightly, as if trying to hug the pain away or trying to get closer and feel less awful. Kissing you on your head he lays his chin onto your shoulder, burying his face into the crook of your neck. Adjusting, you wrap your hands around his neck instead. Adjusting your legs as well you let them stretch behind Ravio, your hips straddling his. You feel his breath against your ear; you can hear him breathing you in as he takes another nibble at your earlobe.

Ravio whispered in your ear, his own black hair tickling your neck as it fell against it, "It may not be a lot but I'm willing to offer you a new set of memories, starting with me." You could hear a smirk in his voice as he brushed his lips across the skin of your neck. He opens his mouth, after find a spot he's interested in, letting his breath once again tickle you before biting down onto your neck. You groan a little at the pain, squeezing your eyes shut and gripping his robe tighlty in your hands. He pulls away after licking the mark on your neck and he looks at your newly blushing face. You look away to the right embarassed but your face was pulled back to his by your chin with his slender, tanned hand. He once again is observing your face landing on your eyes. Being forced to look at him made your face heat up even more, turning a darker shade. "Why are you blushing, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Your beauty surpasses a queens and your sparkling (e/c) eyes are so easy to get lost in. You should be proud of your appearance." After talking he drops his hand from your face and turns his body, facing the head of the bed. You sit confused to what he was doing until he pushed you away from him and onto the bed. He crawls on top of you, his hands pressed next to your head and his knees placed by your own knees. "You will accept the memories with me yes?" Ravio's smirk comes back as he chuckled to himself. "You don't actually have an option though," as he said this he leaned closer to your face and you shake confused at his actions and words.

His lips pressed against yours as you began to squirm under him. When you first woke up you never would have thought that it would lead to something like this. His tongue traced your bottom lip but instead you tried to move away. Have you had your first kiss yet? Do you have a relationship with someone? You covered your face with your hands as he had pulled his mouth away from yours. You sighed at your lack of knowledge. Ravio pulled your hands away, pinning them down above your head, though not together. He tilted his head at you, confused at your strange actions. Knowing you could trust him with this kind of situation you explain how you couldn't remember anything romantic of your life. He moved his face to your left ear whispering, "Now now beautiful, haven't I explained already? Nothing in your past matters now, your memories start with me. Therefore; regardless, I am your first love, your first kiss," he softened his voice even more so that it was almost unheard, "the first to make love to you." He licked your ear again before pulling away. His mouth widened into a big grin, smiling with not only his mouth but his eyes too. Giggling he returned his mouth to your neck. His lips and tongue began to work together, licking, kissing, and sucking on your neck. You feel your body heat up at his actions. He puts your other hand in his hand with your left hand, freeing a hand.

Using his free hand he slowly begins to put it up the right side of your shirt. His cold, thin fingers brushed against your side making you shiver and get bumps. He stopped at your chest but went back down to your stomach, lightly running his fingers against it. You arch your back and gasp as you both find out your stomach is very sensitive. Ravio let out another chuckle at your actions smirking while he pulled his mouth away from the left side of your neck. A cold breeze was felt against the spots on your neck that were now wet from his saliva. He starts again on the other side of your neck, adding nibbles in between. His hand started to move upwards again, moving away from your waist, landing on your right breast. He gave it a little squeeze and you squirmed at his touch, your body heating up again. Reaching behind your back he unhooks your bra, making your breasts relax and move slightly to your sides. Sitting back up he looks down at you, straddling your waist. You figure he wants you to take off your bra so you, without removing your shirt, do. Your hand dangles off the bed for a few seconds before letting the bra slip off your fingers. Ravio himself had been removing his robe, pulling it over his head. After the robe comes off he slowly pulls his scarf away from his neck in an act to be seductive. Your hands lose their freedom for good as he ties your hands to the bedframe with his scarf.

Not having to hold your hands allowed both of his hands to explore your body. Pushing your shirt up you blush and try to cover up now that your chest is fully exposed to him. Sweetly he smiles, "Don't worry, your body is beautiful, have you forgotten?" Assuring you to stop squirming in embarrassment you nod your head slowly. Ravio bends down towards your chest, putting one breast in his mouth and his hand on the other. With his mouth he sucked and licked your nipple, making it aroused even more. With his hand he groped the other and twisted your nipple making you feel warm from lust and desire. You accidently let out a moan but instead of teasing you he just moved down to your waist. His hands trail down your chest and land onto the waist of your pants. He pulls them down slowly as you lift yourself up to help him. After taking them off he takes his off as well. Luckily, Ravio and yourself were both wearing underwear underneath your clothes. Climbing back onto the bed he props your legs up so that your feet are flat on the bed, and your legs open. You see him with closed eyes as he hovers over your thigh, feeling his breath against your inner thigh. His arms were around and under your waist, so you were layin on his wrists and hands. He kisses your thighs all over using a bit of tongue, licking while kissing. Slowly he moves up to your panties, slowly licking you from bottom to top his tongue pressing hard against you, his tongue ending at your stomach. By now you needed release as you felt you parts pulsating with heat and pleasure. This made you gasp moan at Ravio. You didn't think you could take anymore of his teasing towards you.   
"Ravio, p-please," you mutter out panting a from pleasure. First he smiles and then smirks. He climbs his way up to your facing again, laying his body against yours. You felt how excited he was as he relaxed his body onto yours, making you feel all of his weight. The boy took your chin in his hand as he presses his lips against yours once again. This time when he starts to lick your lips you don't know if you should let him yet. But he uses a hand and squeezes it between your bodies, finding your below area, rubbing his fingers against the surface of your underwear. You let out a moan; allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. This being so he picked your answer for you. He made sure to first explore every part of your mouth while his one hand had began rubbing circles into your clit through your underwear. Wetness formed on your underwear as he continued and your hips began bucking into his hand, doing so caused his package to rub against yours making you moan even more. By now you both had pulled away panting and gasping for breath. Your faces were tinted red from the heat of your bodies. You both wanted more than that as your lips collided once more, your tongues dancing together between your mouths. One hand on your clit, the other rubbing his thumb over your nipple and groping occasionally, and your tongues together; you felt as if you would burst right then in there. Sensing so he finally pulls away from your body, panting he pulls your underwear down as well as his own. Ravio layed back down over you. Looking into each other eyes panting you both smile at such a situation before softly kissing again.

"Is my beautiful lady ready for this?" Ravio asked with his eyes lidded and with a smirk just above your mouth. Closing your eyes you nod to him giving him a yes and he while still laying on top of you he aligns his head with your entrance. Slowly he starts to enter trying not to hurt you but as you thought he was just teasing you again you thrust your hips against his, forcing him all the way into you. You moan loudly at the feeling of him inside you. Your walls clenched against him and shocked he smirked at you before pressing his lips against yours, starting another kiss. He began pumping in and out of you quickening his pace. His thrusts sent you into deep bliss as you moaned into his mouth. Ravio stopped kissing you as your tongues slowly parted from each other, leaving a line of saliva between the two of you. He moves to your neck instead leaving love marks as he bit into you again making you moan out his name. Both of your hips began to collide together, leaving you both groaning and panting in pleasure. Ravio slowed down though looking back at your face, "I want you to show me how much you truly want it, my love." He began untying his scarf letting your hands be free. Taking action you switch positions, you being on top this time. Your hips thrusted roughly against his making him groan letting out a quiet, "oh goddesses," his eyes fluttering shut.

You began doing the same as him, sucking on his neck and nibbling on his ears. Wanting to claim him like he did you, you bite in his neck making him gasp at it. Licking at the blood and placing more kisses down his chest. Though both of you by now can hardly handle the pleasure you're both receiving. You feel the pleasure building up inside, breathing faster. Letting out soft quick moans, Ravio flips you over so you're back on the bottom. He begins pounding into you, rubbing against the special spot making you moan loudly and squirm. Ravio moans loudly as he pushed into you a final time deeply, releasing inside of you, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The feeling of his release and depth made you do the same as you arched your back and let out a deep moan. Although while doing so you both failed to notice or hear the blonde walk in as you both climaxed loudly.

The blonde jumped back in shock at the explicit scene in front of him. His face burned red and he turned around covering the blush and loudly cleared his throat. The both of you had been laying together, catching your breaths as you both looked over confused as you heard the throat clear. Ravio yelled in shock loudly, sitting up and reaching for his clothes. He was frantically dressing himself, skipping underwear and jumping into his leggings. After that he quickly pulls his robe over him his hood falling back over his face. Ravio had a lightbulb remembering he just left you naked on the bed. Quickly he picks up your clothes, pulling your shirt over your head, your arms poking thrimough the arm holes, and running back towards the blonde, to which appeared to be pinching the bridge of his nose. You pull your underwear back up and wrap the sheets around yourself. "Mr-Mr. Hero!" he said between the pants of breath he had earned by rapidly doing things a few seconds ago, "w-welcome back. What a delightfully unexpected return!" Ravio nervously walked closer to the blonde, tapping his shoulder.

The hero turned back around muttering to himself. His eyes glanced towards you waving a bit and weakly smiling. You return the smile gently waving back. As soon as he looked at Ravio his expression became angry once again. "Ravio, who is this and why the HELL would you do that on MY bed. You realize I have to sleep there right!? Out of all the things you could possibly disturb my living space with you picked," he huffed out air at him and by now Ravio had his hands up in the air in front of him shaking them to say he didn't mean to. The hero started again yelling now, "you picked sex!?" His face was red with anger and he clenched and unclenched his fists at Ravio. Ravio jumped back scared by his tone. The bunny boy shrunk behind his hood, pulling it down more. He whimpered a little at getting yelled at and his voice shook as he spoke, "I'm sorry Mr. Hero, I promise you it won't happen again. Really I'm sorry. It was a stupid action of mine. I guess I just got a little comfortable here is all.." the words trailed off as his head hung low. The blonde was surprised at his merchant's actions and he himself now felt bad and sighed. "Look I'm sorry Ravio, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm making it worse than it seems. I'm just a little frustrated that with all my hard work I have still only helped one sage free. It was wrong of me to take it out on you. Hugs?" He held out his arms, a small smile on his face. Ravio nodded his head rapidly saying yes and jumped into the kid's arms. Ravio rubbed his masked face against the others and giggled.

"Now I'm going to go bathe and when I get back I expect my bed to be all fixed up when I'm done, alright?" Ravio nodded again at the hero's words. But before he fully leaves Ravio calls out his name. Turning around the blonde looks back at him, "Her name is (y/n) by the way and she'll be staying here with me," he finally said beaming. You were shocked that he said you had a name but you were also shocked that you thought it fit you perfectly. The blonde smile and nodded at Ravio, realizing how happy he appears to be with you. Ravio hopped over to you taking off his hood as he had put it back on upon the other male entering. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you fully but this isn't my house, I'm just staying here for a while. It was rude of me to advantage of Mr. Hero's house like that." Though sad he was still beaming realizing what he had and that you hadn't said anything about your new name. You stand up off the bed as you knew it had to be cleaned. Ravio helped you to the other side of the room, sitting you down to lean against the wall. He began changing sheets on the bed, folding and placing the old ones in a pile. After the bed was finished, he started slipping the cloths off of the tables holding weapons. He made his way over to you, dropping all the blankets in front of you before sitting down across from you, the blankets in between.

"I know it won't be much but this is all I can use to make a bed on the floor. You can use me as a pillow if you want! Or ball up some clothes I suppose.." He trailed his words off getting to work on your guys' bed. Ravio made sure to add the most layers for underneath, using the proper blanket to cover you guys with. After it was done he plopped himself on the ground in front of you. Exhausted, he pats the side of him for you to join him under the covers. You scoot yourself over onto the bed, putting yourself inside the blanket. Ravio smiled at you brightly scooting closer to you. You smirk at his actions and his silly smile, you scoot over until you're touching. After that you flipped yourself over to your other side so your body could fit against his. His arms wrapped around you pulling you against his chest. "It's okay Ravio, it doesn't change the fact that I will gladly stay with you. I would love to make new memories with you. And (y/n) is perfect for me, I love it." You smiled being able to tell him this. Your thoughts wandered to the reasons for saying yes. Ravio was so sweet to you by patching you up and taking you in. He calls you beautiful every time he greets you. You would never mind hanging around him. Although it was hard to read him and understand his personality as well, you still were happy. He could be pervy one second and the next he was giggling at you and smiling his big smile of his. Not once had he treated you badly so you knew he wouldn't hurt you. Thinking about your memory you just accept the fact that you'll never remember. Although somehow, you are okay with it now. You would be staying here and living with Ravio. He would protect you from the evils of the world and heal your wounds, internal or external. It took you long enough but you realized that he had helped you along the way of this awful nightmare of a journey. Ravio began to feel like your home, seeing as how you won't remember what it used to be. You smile looking back at Ravio. It had only but about three minutes but he was already snoring with a smile on his face. You giggle at the sight, 'I wonder what memories will unfold with this silly rabbit boy,' was thought to yourself smiling and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was on wattpad, fanfiction, and dA but dA took it down within minutes and its only up on fanfic because no one has read it o


End file.
